


We Have An Announcement!

by orphan_account



Series: Polyamorous Phan AU Drabbles [3]
Category: Phan
Genre: Multi, Polyamory, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-04 22:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14029947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The big coming out video!





	1. Video

“Yo yo yo! Was up y’all? It’s ya girl, Robbie.”

“Hey Guys”

“Hello Internet”

“Well, with that out of the way, we have an announcement. Er, more like a couple.”

Robyn looked nervously at the camera, as if contemplating not continuing, but she focused once more as Phil took her hand. 

“So first things first, Dan, Phil, and I are in a polyamorous relationship. For those of y’all who don’t know what that means, it means that all three of us are dating each other. It’s like a all-day, everyday threesome!”

Phil straightened his back and began speaking.

“ We've been best friends ever since we met, but have kept our relationship on the down low because we know how obsessive you are. But, we thought since we have a couple things to say and you've all matured quite a bit, it would be an okay time to do so." 

He rubbed the back of his neck,

"What I am trying to say is, Robyn and Dan started dating, about three and a half years ago. Three months after they became official, they had been to bed and I remember I walked in to say goodnight, and they were asleep and I just broke down. I dropped against the wall and bawled and I guess woke Robyn up. She called me over, and asked me whats wrong so I said 'I am in love with you both, and I don't know what to do.'" 

He teared up a little bit, reminiscing at the bitter-sweet memory. 

"Robyn called me into bed and hugged me and told me that they loved me too, and that everything would be okay. Dan woke up, and overheard the conversation, so he got up and we all sat there, that night. I remember we were all crying, and hugging, and kissing, and whispering 'I love you's' and even though we were crying, I've never been more at peace."

He smiled, showing a little bit of his ever-present innocence to the internet. "Dan is demisexual, Robyn is polysexual, and I am pansexual. We are currently all living in a small flat in London, and we are in a healthy, polyamorous relationship."

Phil took a deep breath and leaned back onto Robyn as she pressed a kiss to his forehead.

Dan took a deep breath and leaned forward, opening his mouth to say something, but decided against it and instead kissed Robyn and Phil.

After a second he leaned back forward and began speaking.

“Secondly, we’re moving into a house on the edge of town, being here is loud, stressful and annoying. Robyn, being the only one with a real job, has to wake up early sometimes and it’s not very easy for her to get to sleep.”

Robyn leaned back into frame and grabbed both Dan and Phil’s hands and looked at the camera with tears in her eyes. 

“Thirdly,”

She stopped as her voice cracked.

“ we’re engaged! Phil proposed to both of us two months ago, when we were talking about what all we had to say to y’all in this video. He was so sappy, just like you’d expect him to be.”

The three of them held up their hands to reveal three matching, simple, steel, bands on their ring fingers.

“Lastly, the thing that brought us here, the reason we’re even saying anything, ‘WE’RE PREGNANT!”

They spoke the last part in unison, still holding hands.

“Well, that’s all for now, but we’re having a live stream later today to answer all y’all’s questions. So I guess we’ll see y’all later! Byeee!”

https://cdn3.volusion.com/hqeny.pemuh/v/vspfiles/photos/TSR546-2.jpg?1415602449


	2. Update

The video was posted to all three of their channels, along with the gaming channel. They had no idea how the ‘phans’ were going to react, but they new they would take it in stride.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all for now, but when I get more comments, I’ll make the live stream chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments and I’ll include them in the sequel, the live stream!


End file.
